


First Round

by Sugar_Day



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Epic Poems, Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Other, Poems, Poetry, Writing, meta poems, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Day/pseuds/Sugar_Day
Summary: An anthology of chronological poems created amidst confusion and chaos.





	First Round

**Author's Note:**

> How Evil Begins by Sugar Day

How Evil Begins by Sugar Day  
It never happens all at once   
Results aren’t yielded expeditiously  
Actions don’t materialize out of thin air  
Outcomes remain ambiguous   
And consequences are not obvious   
At least not until it’s too late. 

We don’t see it when it crosses our paths   
Poisons our minds   
Pollutes our resources   
Contaminates our system   
And toxifies our communities   
At least not until the damage is done

Keeping everyone disadvantaged   
By monopolizing necessities and resources   
Feeding us cancer   
Buying our leaders   
And educating our children   
Unfortunately 

The only ones who see the truth   
Are the ones forced to live with it   
The oppressed, subjugated and underprivileged   
Laced in poverty, plagued and murdered   
They are the loudest   
Yet they’re voices can’t be heard

So, when the world burns to the ashes   
Don’ forget to ask   
What could we have done?


End file.
